Match Maker
by Amanda Mouri
Summary: Yah, I know the title sucks. lol But this one of my best fanfics I've written. Trust me, it gets better as it continues.
1. Default Chapter

It was early morning, telling by the light of the sky, and every felt still. Early autumn mornings often do. The breeze coming in from the bay was cool, and the trees, as if on fire, burned their own leaves, and small pieces of charred, dead leaves lay on the soft damp grass. The bay looked extra special this morning, and he didn't know why. It was bluer... Or something, but maybe he just felt closer to it than usual, seeing that he hasn't seen it in a long while.  
  
Shin stretched his long, strong arms over his head, and yawned. It felt good to be home. He walked over to the door of his room, one hand rubbing his eye, the other hand scratching his chest, shifting around the powder blue baggy pajamas he was wearing. He slid open the door, and slid it shut behind himself softly. He smiled at the familiar smell of his home; childhood memories were waking up as well. It felt really good to be home... He missed this, his missed his mother. He and his mother, and sister, have been alone, for a long time. His father, passed away when he was eight, and, because he became so depressed about the loss of his father, he tried too hard to forget about him, and because of that, he can't even remember him too well before he died. But, other things happened... And he stopped mourning. His mother and sister was his only family, except for his brother-in-law, and his niece. Well, his soon to be niece. He blushed at the thought of it as he made himself his breakfast. He was going to be an uncle. He giggled. He can hear it now.. 'uncle shin! uncle shin!' It'll be a new adventure, being an uncle.  
  
He's had many adventures, the biggest ones starting when he was a younger teenager. He met the best friends a person could ever dream of. But things got much rougher as he got older. Not only was it tough being a trooper, the oldest one, even though it never seemed like it, but it was hard for him at home. Sayoko's, (his sister), new husband made things harder, and it threatened his life as a trooper, to come home and run the family business. But things worked out. He smiled. Things always worked out.  
  
But then again, that is why he came back. He had just graduated collage. He earned his degree, and had taken some jobs by his apartment in Tokyo, cooking for some restaurants. But now that Sayoko wasn't feeling well, everyone suggesting that she get prepared for labor, Sayoko and his brother- in-law left, leaving his mother alone, and now he was home again, taking care of her, and the family business. But he didn't mind. He was alone too much, had women trouble, and it was temporary. And he loved his mother, more than anyone at the moment, and she was always too sick and weak to work. I will help her, he thought, pulling his favorite sweatshirt over his bare chest, standing in front of the window to the bay and the burning trees, the bright light hugging his body.  
  
"I will help her..." 


	2. Chapter Two

Shin walked around the small house a bit, taking his time. He looked around, noticing all the details that have changed since he's been gone. Different vases of different flowers were in different places. Things were a bit dustier, and certain objects, seemed to not been touched at all since he left, like the remote. He figured that everyone was just to busy, and mom was just too weak to clean all the time, and he wasn't around to run some errands. But, he knew that his mother, no matter how she was feeling, would always take the time to manage, and care for her flowers. The was the family business... From the harbor, to selling flowers. He always thought that was ironic. But that is just the way things became, the way his mother liked it, and he had no objections.  
  
She wasn't in any of the rooms, so, he figured she was in the other side of the house, where the shop was, getting prepared for the morning customers. And, sure enough, as he opened the heavy door, leading to the giant room, full of hundreds of different flowers, she was behind the desk, fixing the very old register. The door used to lead out to a large area of land they owned, with a tree or two growing by the side of the house. He could remember playing around them when he was very little, but things changed, and now a few windows were gone, no more trees, and there was a flower shop attached to his home. The sacrifices they made after dad died... he would always think about. Mom turned the extra bathroom by his room, into a very large green room, where he could remember mother sitting in there, for hours on end, gardening with Sayoko... They would often ask for his assistance, thus he learned flower arrangement. And when money went short, mom used her talents to full extent, with Sayoko helping her, her and her weak heart, and his brother-in-law managed the harbor, letting himself be free to be a trooper, and then a collage student. Now he was a graduate, and the countless hours of him having to cook for himself when mom was too sick, and Sayoko running the shop, really paid off, and now he has a good job as a chef. He smiled. If no one else enjoyed his cooking, he knew Shuu would. He missed Shuu...  
  
"Shin??" he snapped out of his trance, and smiled widely. He walked onto the hardwood floor, and he shut the door carefully behind him. He should of put his shoes back on, walking on wood in slippers can be slippery, but he didn't give it much thought.  
  
"Morning, mom!" he said, cheerfully, walking around all the tables of plats and vases, making sure he didn't slip. He looked around the shop for any changes too, and yes, there were some. He stopped walking, noticing the watercolor paintings all over the right wall. "Since when did you paint mom?" this bothered him. He never knew anyone in his family to paint anything before in their lives. And these were beautiful, but they didn't have the money to buy something like that... He heard his mom laugh, and soon he felt her hug him tightly from the side. He smiled.  
  
"I didn't paint them, silly... Hiryuu did." he stared down at her slowly aging self.  
  
"Hiryuu??" "Yes. I hired her to help me, Sayoko can't stay here forever." "..."  
  
Who was this... person... taking the place of my sister? 


	3. Chapter Three

His mother's hug was soft, and weak... Looking at her, her hair looked more pale, and gray. He sighed, realizing that it would be harder for him to cope with her sickness... But he loves her so much, he'd do anything, and so would his sister. So why is he hearing about... a replacement for Sayoko? Slowly, she let go, and smiled at him. He was finally taller than him, he could remember how she used to tower over him, now he was just about level. She looked so happy...  
  
"Aren't they pretty?" she said, keeping her hand on his arm.  
  
"...What?" again, he was lost in his train of thought.  
  
"The paintings, you were just asking me about the paintings." she looked over at the wall, with all the beautiful watercolors hanging above the long table of bonsais.  
  
"Hai... They're very, very pretty." he sighed. "But, who is Hiryuu? Why do you think Sayoko won't help you anymore? You don't need to hire anyone!" sighing, he watched her lower her gaze to the floor, the smile, still on her face.  
  
"Shin... I knew it would be hard for you to understand... You're such a good boy. No, you're not a boy anymore; you're a young man... And you have a very bright future before you. And so does your sister. She's going to have a baby soon!" he blushes again, smiling nervously. "And sooner or later, she's going to have to leave here too, like you, and start her own family. She can't take care of me all the time.. So, I hired Hiryuu. She's young, and she wanted a job to help her with the career she wanted. She's also bringing in more profit with her paintings. And she lives close, so she's only a call away. You understand now, right?" he slowly nodded, and smiled weakly.  
  
"But, how can you trust her?" she gave him a look.  
  
"Now you know better than that..." she laughed. "If you're so protective of me, go see for yourself. She let go of his arm, and softly kissed his cheek. "Now, I got to get back to work. Go say hello to her, and be polite. I know you'll mind your manners." they both smiled, and agreed. "When you're done with that, you can go to the green room and trim the water plants on the left shelf, and pot the flowers on the right shelf." she walked back over to the register, and opened up her phone book. "I have some orders to make." he simply stood, there, and watched her, unsure on what to do... "Go!" she laughed softly. "She's in the back."  
  
His eyes looked around the shop again, and he sighed. He looked towards the door, leading to the room that held reserved plants and such, and the door was open. Slowly, and walked carefully over to the door, and peered in. It was very dark; there were no windows, so there were solar lamps on the small table to the right. But there was nothing in there, except for a few lit candles on the floor, many paints, and a young woman kneeling on the floor. He studied her. She was wearing a very pale colored lavender kimono, not to fancy, but nice enough... With very short, gold hair. The candlelight made her hair look as if it was glowing. He back was towards him, she didn't notice him standing behind her, staring at her with very wide eyes. He gulped. The shy side of him was taking over him again. That was the cause of his woman troubles. Slowly, she lifted her head, and looked over her shoulder, and jumped, gasping loudly, turning as pale as a sheet. He gasped as well, and his back slammed against the wall. He thought she would be some weird looking freeloader. Oh god... was he had never been more wrong in his life. 


	4. Chapter Four

He took a deep breath, and panted weakly, as the young woman he just scared stood up, rubbing her palms against her kimono, smoothing out the wrinkles. She was panting as well, and smiling weakly. The small porcelain cup cradling the soft color of her pant had been tipped over in the scare, and was now flooding over her painting. Looking back down at the mess, she gasped again, but this time, not gasping out of fear, but disappointment.  
  
"Oh no..." she sighed, kneeling back down, and picking up the small empty cup.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry..!!" he said, running his fingers through his bushy bangs. He watched her frantically try to clean up the yellow color off her picture, mostly of greens, purples, and blues. It looked mostly like a mess now with all the colors running together.  
  
"It's alright." she sighed, smiling weakly at him from over her shoulder. Quickly, he knelled down next to her, and their hands kept reaching for the same cups and brushes, bumping into each other, desperately trying to clean up, and avoid each other's eyes. Shin blushed terribly. She sighed with frustration.  
  
"I... really am, terribly sorry..." he sighed again, and used his sleeve to wipe up the paint off the floor.  
  
"It wasn't a good painting anyway..." she smiled faintly again. She stood up, and held all the cups and brushes on her hands. He stood up with her, and smiled nervously.  
  
"I bet it was pretty, I... um.. Saw them outside, they are very beautiful." he held the 'ruined' painting in his shaking hands, and looked down. He could tell what the picture was now... A samurai leaning against a tree in his armor, his helmet was off and he looked very sad. It was beautiful, the colors made beautiful shapes, but the whole thing was now blotched. But he still liked it. She smiled brightly, and looked much more happy and excited.  
  
"Are you a customer? Are you interested in buying one of my paintings??" she looked very optimistic as she smiled at him. He blushed, feeling bad of what to tell her, and he knew he would take that beautiful smile off her face...  
  
"Um... No, I'm not a customer..." he was right, her pretty smile did fade. "But, I could be one if you'd like." the red faded a bit from his cheeks, and he smiled confidently. "I'd love to buy one of your paintings."  
  
"That's so sweet of you." she smiled.  
  
"It's the least I could do." he sighed, and slowly, his cheeks turned redder, as the awkward silence added on to the tension. But the soft voice of his mother broke it.  
  
"Hiryuu! I need your help, can you come here please??" he sighed, and he watched her set down all of her supplies on the table, and walk swiftly to the door. He had to do something, he didn't want to stop talking, and he wanted more.  
  
"Wait..!" she stopped, and smiled at him. "What, should I do with this?" he held up the paper that was her former masterpiece.  
  
"Oh, you can keep that, if you'd like." she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Arigato... My name is Shin." he felt like an idiot.  
  
"You're welcome, Shin..." Again, the awkward silence.  
  
"Hiryuu!! I need you!" They sighed at the same time. They exchanged goodbyes, and she left him, standing there, slightly embarrassed, shocked, and confused. Walking out of the room, he same more strangers hanging around the shop, looking at his mothers flowers, and he sighed, looking down at his new picture. The samurai in the picture reminded him of himself... Alone, and sad... Sad because he was alone. He needed someone...  
  
Suddenly, he felt eyes on him. He looked up, and he saw his mother give him that look. Oh right, he had work to do... 


	5. Chapter Five

He sighed deeply, and wiped off the small bead of sweat that was forming above his brow. It was very warm in the green room, and doing such heavy and dirty work was enough to cause a sweat. The sun had been shining on his back for most of the day, and he was just about ready to tear off his sweatshirt and jump in the shower. He was covered in potting soil, and he hated being so icky and dirty. Standing up off the ground, he brushed his hands off of the dirt in the small sink, and he sighed again, looking at the good cleaning job he had just accomplished. The apron wasn't helping him much either, he still had dirt on his jeans. But worst of all, he wasn't getting paid for this job. He slightly frowned, and closed his eyes, and kept repeating to himself, "it's all for mom, I will help mom..." Checking to make sure the young flowers were ok in their new pots, he smiled again as he ran his long fingers through their green leaves. He enjoyed doing this... He just really hated the dirt.  
  
*****  
  
His aquamarine eyes stared out onto the blue water before him... The color was slightly hinted an orange from the setting sun. The sky was a mixed orange pink and purple, and the breeze was almost perfect for the autumn weather. He felt much better after taking a long, hot shower, and in clean clothes again, leaving him feeling relaxed. He was hoping his buddy would show up by the dock he was sitting on, and he was hoping he would feel like jumping into the water with him, like he used to. He smiled. He can remember his mom yelling at him to at least come into the house and change if he wanted to swim in the water. But he hasn't seen Suiki in ages. He missed that killer whale...  
  
The soft sound of the waves left his mind open to more thought. He then thought about the girl... Hiryuu... He blushed, and dug his fingers into the damp wood. He hated himself for being so shy... He wanted to be better at that, he wanted to flirt, and he wanted someone to talk to. But he just couldn't open his mouth...  
  
"Shin...? It is, Shin, right?" He almost fell into the water when her heard that voice. He turned red again, and quickly stood up and faced her.  
  
"Yeah! That's my name!" he laughed nervously, and held his arm behind his head, and jammed his other hand into his jean pocket. She smiled, and laughed. This made him even more nervous.  
  
"Well.. Um..." she blushed a bit as well, and held her arms at her side. He looked at her, and was a bit confused at the way she was acting. He wasn't an expert at girls... But, blushing? She was nervous?? In front of, him!? "Your mom, Mrs. Mouri, she, wanted me to let you know that she'll be making dinner, on my way out..."  
  
"Dinner? She's cooking herself?" he let his arm fall to his side, and he still stared at her. Damnit, be polite, and stop thinking about your mom so much, she'll think you're queer. He shook his head, and laughed and smiled nervously, and rubbed his elbow. "Thanks for telling me..." he looked at her, and he smiled weakly. Think think... "Oh um.. You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I, have to get back home." she smiled weakly back. Try to make conversation! Don't let her leave just yet.  
  
"Where do you live?" he sighed, and tried to control his blushing.  
  
"Right around here. I, live by myself. I just moved in a month ago, and I'm still not to familiar with the area just yet, and I don't know too many people." she smiled. "I'm new." "New? Where did you move from?" he smiled wider, and he felt a little more calm. I'm getting better at this, he thought.  
  
"I originally lived in Tokyo, but then I attended collage in New York. Then, I came back and found out my uncle died, and he left me the house I'm living here now."  
  
"I'm sorry, about your uncle.." he sighed, feeling really stupid for asking. He shouldn't asked, he should have shut his mouth and let her walk away.  
  
"Don't be." she sighed and smiled. "I never knew him, he was an... Uncle twice removed." he smiled widely, and let out a giggle. It was high, and it squeaked. This caused her to laugh a bit, and she covered her mouth with her hand as he turned redder than red.  
  
"Well!" he laughed, clapping his hands together nervously. "Why are you leaving? Would like to stay for dinner?" She giggled, and shook her head no.  
  
"No thanks, I have to go. Ok, I lied. I don't live alone, I live with two cats, and they need their own dinner, so, I better get going."  
  
"Well, since you're new, can I walk you home?" Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable again, and his wide smile faded a bit, as well as hers.  
  
"I.. guess!" she smiled nervously, and shrugged. She is just as nervous as I am, he thought. This brought his confidence back, and made him smile more.  
  
"It's ok, you can trust me. I wont bite." he giggled.  
  
"Alright, I'll walk with you then." His confidence was back, but he was still nervous. Geeze, he wasn't done this well since the beginning of high school. Could he still do this without screwing up? Standing there on the dock, as the sun set lower into the horizon, and as the air got colder, somehow, he knew he could. The water under the dock, making that soft lapping sound against the wood, somehow gave him the strength he needed too. Like the water itself, he would be calm, he always would, and he can do this. He had to do this. For the sake of his sanity, he just had to at least grab the attention of this young woman. 


	6. Chapter Six

The sound of the water softly churning beneath the dock soon turned to the sound of the cool, crisp breeze flowing through the fiery leaves of the trees around him. His hands were kept warm in his tight blue jean pockets, and his rather large navy blue sweatshirt handled the rest. But as the breeze picked up more, it was hard to carry on the conversation for fear of his baseball hat would fly away. They laughed together as he kept his hand on his head, not letting the wind take it from him.  
  
"You don't want to loose it, it's a cute hat!" she laughed, rubbing her hands together. He smiled very brightly, and blushed.  
  
"Thanks, I've had this old thing for a long while... I got it before I went to college."  
  
They had talked about a few different things together by the time they made it half way to her home. As it turns out, Hiryuu has taken classes and studied the arts. He was very interested in the way she started to learn sumi-e. Her old cat, (who sadly passed away when she left for New York), had knocked over several ink jars, walked through them, left paw prints all over her papers. Ever since then she's been learning to paint.  
  
Hiryuu was twenty-four years old. That was old enough for him, and her birthday was in late February. She was a pieces, just like him. He loved how her favorite subject to paint was water, and she loved to hear his story of growing up in college. She thought it was cute that he had trouble with women. 'It doesn't seem like it,' she said. 'You're just shy.' "We have a lot of things in common." he smiled brightly. "And I can see why my mom hired you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." he sighed, and blushed again, and had to look down at his feet as he talked. "Because you're an atatakaihito... A warm-hearted person." He smiled very nervously, and gazed back up at her, his feet leading him down the street on their own. She smiled widely.  
  
"Why thank you! That was very sweet..!" She raised her hand, and softly patted his shoulder. He was taller than her, much taller, so she had to reach up. His blue eyes followed her hand, and he winced a bit, he was afraid for some reason. But as he felt her, touch him... he felt better. Her touch was soft, and gentle... "Well, here it is..." she sighed, and stopped walking. He instinctively stopped when she did. He looked over at the very small abode, and noticed how poor the landscaping was. The stone steps leading up the small hill and to her front door needed some sweeping, her hedges needed trimming, and her lawn needed to be cut. He could take care of this, he thought; he could come over, and take care of, her. "Thanks, for walking me."  
  
"You're welcome!" he smiled. "It wasn't any trouble, really." Again, the silence came to them, but this time, it was calm, and tranquil. The sound of the trees swaying, the sound of the birds singing their goodbyes in the pink and orange sky made him relaxed, and he wasn't uncomfortable around her anymore. He just met her today. It felt like he knew her all his life... Though what he learned about her today were only small facts, he could tell she was very warm, and caring, just by looking into her hazel eyes. He loved that in a person, and as he felt her cool lips kiss his cool cheek, closing his eyes, he knew that she already meant something to him. She had been comforting him from his loneliness, by just spending time with him. She made him feel better, made him feel more confident, and made him look forward to the day ahead of him.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." he said, as he watched her climb those steps. They waved goodbye, and hesitantly, he started to follow his steps home. He smiled from ear to ear, and giggled to himself. He was glad his mom hired her. So very, very glad. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Cradling his rice bowl in his hands as he sat at their round wooden table, he smiled happily at his mother, who was sitting across from him. She was smiling too, nibbling at her food bit by bit. The warmth of the house comforted him, where Hiryuu's company left off. It made him feel a lot better to have a companion his age while he was stuck here. But the good factors of staying did overcome the bad factors, yet, he really did feel alone. But right now, he was happily eating his dinner. His mother's cooking was always good, one reason why Shuu just always had to come with him to visit. But not this time. "This is great mom..." he smiled, smoothing the soft taste of rice and tangy veggies and the taste of the wood of his chopsticks out of his mouth. He was glad to see her laugh.  
  
"Thank you, very much Shin..." she giggles, and wiped her hands gently in her cloth napkin. "You're such a good boy..." This bothered him, when would she ever see that he isn't a little boy anymore?  
  
"Well, I didn't get my talents from nowhere mom." he smiled, and scooped some more of his rice into his mouth. They remained quiet for a bit, silently eating their food, enjoying the moment, but Shin then saw the look on her face that meant she wanted to say something. Something important. He stopped eating once he heard her sigh, and set down her utensils. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, as if trying to make her feel better with his words. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Shin, my dear son..." she sighed. "I'm, really sorry..."  
  
"For what?" he smiled nervously. "I don't remember you doing anything wrong..."  
  
"Well, I kind of did... I should have told you this sooner, but..." she sighed. "Oh, just forget it for now, I'll tell you when I feel you're ready to know."  
  
"But, what are you-"  
  
"Not another word." she laughed, and got up from her seat, picking up her bowl. "When you're done eating, you can clear the table for me, ok? I want to go count the money in the register." And she walked off. That was strange he thought. And, leaving him alone again, alone with his thoughts, he kept on eating forgot about it, and thought about what he would do tomorrow.  
  
**** Exhausted, Shin leaned against the door leaning to the shop, after shutting it, or slamming it. He took heavy breaths, and he was starting to feel rather claustrophobic as that mob felt as if it was growing. As his mother expected, the sale was a big success, and wearing their formal kimonos all day attracted their attention. Taking a deep breath, he was ready for his break. In the kitchen, where the warm afternoon sun brought in perfect light and made everything glow, he relaxed his mind as he made himself some lunch. A simple sandwich would do, but his sandwiches were more than just simple. He slowly closed the fridge door, holding all the ingredients he'll be needing.  
  
"Hey Shin! I like your kimono." he turned swiftly, and gasped loudly.  
  
"HI! I mean, HEllo!" he squeaked, panting wildly, and setting down all his stuff on the counter. He stared at her with wide eyes, and he felt his face burn a bright shade of red. Geeze... He thought. Here I am, alone, in the kitchen, with a pretty young woman... I am so going to screw up... 


	8. Chapter Eight

By the end of the week, Shin was pretty exhausted. After doing random jobs for his mom and the shop, and constantly trying to impress Hiryuu and grab her attention, he just wanted to talk to someone, he wanted advice. Sitting on his bed, he rubbed his achy, weed-pulling hands on the warm material of his denim jeans covering his thighs. The darkness of his room made him want to sleep, and the cool light streaming in from the full moon gave off that eerie feeling of the young night. Sighing, he looked over at his phone, and he hesitantly picked it up. He wanted to talk to Shuu. He memorized the number, his long fingers pushing the buttons flawlessly in the dark, and he pressed the phone against his ear. The smooth cold plastic pressing against his warm skin sent a slight chill along his body, and he ached again for someone to hold him. Closing his eyes, he listened to the long beeping... and finally someone picked up.  
  
"Hai?" He smiled, typical Shuu.  
  
"Shuu! It's me, Shin!"  
  
"Shin?? God damn, it's been a long time! What's happening? The last time I heard from you, was when you graduated college!" For a few minutes, Shin told him all about how his mom is weaker, his sister growing older, and he talked the most about Hiryuu.  
  
"I just automatically felt attracted to her, Shuu..." he sighed, looking at the blotched water-color painting pinned on his wall. "And I can't... You know... 'Flirt' right..." he listened to Shuu laugh.  
  
"It's called hormones Shin." Duh. "You're just not used to talking to women that way. Just try to relax."  
  
"I try, it's just that whenever I see her... Shuu..." he laughed and shrugged. "She's like a flower..." He heard a very soft tap against his door, and the small line of yellow light from the hallway crawled in. But his door usual opens on its own. He ignored it."  
  
"Maybe you're just to damn horny Shin. Watch a movie."  
  
"Shuu!!" he turned red just listening to him. "It's not as if, I have wild sexual urges, or something... I just... Want to be more than friends with her." He sighed. "I'm so lonely, and she's so beautiful... and kind..."  
  
"I'm telling you, it's all about the sex."  
  
"SHUu!!" he sighed, and Shuu laughed.  
  
"I'm kidding! Ok, seriously, just, relax, and just talk to her. Things will develop from there. I better go, little sis needs the phone. I'll talk to you later. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja Shuu!" he smiled, and hung up. He felt much better.  
  
But the soft silhouette of a woman in the hallway slowly walked away, as he slowly stood up, stretched, and told himself in his mind he can do it. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Hot tears rolled down Shin's cheeks as his back as pressed against the wall, as Hiryuu kissed him harder. His strong arms wrapped around her back, holding her as close to himself as possible, for the heart-ache was too much to bear. Hiryuu simply held her arms around his neck, tears soaking the skin of her cheek as well. He gently pulled her away, able to breathe now that her warm tongue was out of his mouth.  
  
"Hiryuu.. please. your making this harder than it is..." he breathed out, feeling her collapse in his hold, resting her head in the nape of his neck. He sniffed, and more tears fell from his bloodshot eyes. "I have to leave.. I can't stay here anymore..."  
  
"No!!" she sobbed. "No, no I can't!" In the short amount of time they had a relationship, they had grown very much in love. But now he had to go. For their love's sake, he had to.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shin, can I talk to you?" his mother called to him from the living room. Brushing himself off, he walked out of the nursery, away from plotting the flowers.  
  
"Yeah mom?" he said back. "What is it?" He walked quickly down the hallway, his soft footsteps echoing through the silence of the house. Entering the room, his eyes saw her sitting on the couch, and he went over and sat besides her. He smiled at her.  
  
"Shin," she said calmly, and resting her aged hand on his knee and gently patting it, "you're almost a full grown man now. and I think it's time I told you something." He nodded.  
  
"Sure mom, you can tell me anything." He smiled still, even though he hated to remind her that he was and full grown man. But he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Well." she sighed. "I need to let you know that you'll be getting married soon." His heart threw itself against his ribcage, and his stomach lunged. He tried to speak, but he was too shocked.  
  
"W-w-what.?"he stuttered. He knew it was a tradition, but an old one. And most importantly of all, he was with another, whom he was falling in love with, and he didn't want to break her fragile heart. "Mom.. how? Who??"  
  
"Her name is Sumairu, and she comes from a good family. She could help us with our finances, and-"  
  
"So it's only about the money!?" he leaped off the couch and frowned greatly at her. "Didn't you even think about me when you arranged this!? What about me mom, what about me!?!" This was the first time in a very long time he had raised his voice to her. Last time, it was about letting Shuu sleep over. She frowned back.  
  
"This is not just about me Shin! You are growing up, and you need a wife! You need to be close to your family, and you need to think about family!"  
  
"But I already have my own life! I have a job in Tokyo, I'm becoming a good chef, and I have my own home! I don't need a wife!"  
  
"I married your father that way," she stood up, and shouted back, close to his face, "and he never felt like that! What disrespect!! I raised a good son, and so was your father! And he NEVER was disrespectful to his family, and wasted his time with worthless girls!!!" Shin's blood boiled violently, and his eyes turned red, and filled with water. The lump in his throat worsened.  
  
"DON'T COMPARE ME TO FATHER!! I HAVE respect, more so than anyone I ever knew in my life!! And I didn't have to leave my life and take care of you!! I AM a good son!! And Hiryuu IS NOT WORTHLESS!! She's worth more to me now more than anything in my life!! And if he was still here, I would be right back in Tokyo living MY LIFE, and not trying to fix YOURS!!!" he cried. His whole face was red, and his mother's face was now soaked in tears. She had never seen this side of him before. And she didn't know what to do, so she slapped him right across his face. His cheek stung, but he only winced in pain from the pain in his heart. She never hit him before in his life. He kept his head low, his bangs keeping his eyes away from view. She breathed deeply, and glared at him.  
  
"Your father was a better man than you'll ever be..." she snapped. "You're just a boy still.. A disrespectful boy..." He shook in anger, and sobbed. His rigid body finally moved, and he ran out of the house, slamming the door shut.  
  
* * *  
  
That recent memory played again in his head as he stared in Hiryuu's deep brown eyes. He thanked the gods Sayoko returned the day after he left home, even though he was pissed at his mom, she did need care. But he was still too hurt to go and see his new niece. He also remembered that Sayoko was set-up on a date with his brother-in-law by his mother, but why the trickery to arrange them, he'd never know. Most likely she, (he thought), she felt more respect towards her fist born, she also thought of Sayoko as a woman. Respect. He was sick of it. For once in his life he'd do something for himself.  
  
"If I don't go.. I'll have to stay here and marry someone I don't even know..." he sighed, stroking her back.  
  
"I know.. But I'll miss you.." she wept. She grasped onto him as if her life depended it. She had been housing him for the past three days, and helping him gather things for his trip back to Tokyo. During that time, she was quieter than usual, for she hated the thought of him leaving. "You're the only man left in my life..."  
  
A man... he thought. She thinks of me as a man... He smiled, and took her chin into his hand, and lifted her face closer to his.  
  
"And you're my only woman..." He passionately kissed her lips. She took in a deep breath, and welcomed his kiss with great strength. Her hands combed his hair, and their bodies rocked against each other. His mind knew he had to leave, his luggage was at the door, but his heart wanted to stay. He suddenly felt her hands on his chest... stroking...  
  
By then, the hunger for love grew harder to resist as it rushed through his veins. His hands held her cheeks as he kissed her harder than he had ever kissed before. He wanted her more than anything... And suddenly he realized he wouldn't be leaving tonight. He roughly let her go, and pulled his sweatshirt right over his head.  
  
Tossing it onto the floor, he went right back to those lovely kisses, and assisted her with her own shirt. Tumbling and fumbling, they made their way to across the room, leaving a trail of fallen lamps and clothing. And they stopped when they reached the doorway. Staring into each other's eyes, they knew this would change everything. But the heat of the moment was too powerful to resist, and starting to kiss again, they made their way through, and Shin slowly shut the door behind himself.  
  
It was early the next morning, when she watched from her window, at the house down the street. She watched her little boy kiss her recently fired assistant, passionately might I add, and hug her goodbye. Her eyes filled with tears yet again, and watched him step into his car after filling it with his things, and drive away down the road. She watched her little boy leave her life forever, knowing it was her fault. But she then learned that even little boys would, at some point, become a man, whether the mother likes it not.  
  
It was cloudy outside that day too, and Mrs. Mouri didn't feel like planting more flowers. She never did again. 


	10. Chapter Ten

The bright, sharp light cut through the dark, crisp night air like a knife through butter. The roar of the engine echoed throughout the garage. He could feel the vibrations of the bike flood through every inch of his body as he revved the engine. He loved it. Slowly, Shin pushed his band new Kawasaki model ninja motorcycle out of the darkness and onto the brightly lit streets of Tokyo. It was very expensive, but after selling his old scooter and a few month's worth of paychecks he was finally able to afford it. It was black and blue, matching his helmet, and it had been a long time since he left home. Early autumn soon became early winter. It was difficult adjusting at first, but within a week life seemed to return to normal. Except the desire to be with a woman has left his mind. He kept replaying that one night of love and passion with Hiryuu in his head, and the constant reminder of her warmth kept him from looking for another to take her place. He thought no one else could match up. Sometimes during a dark and lonely night, much like this one, he'd remember how much he missed her.  
  
Bright lights of every color flashed past his sight as he carefully weaved his way through the local traffic. Occasionally he'd gaze at the masses of people on the sidewalks, one or two individuals would be looking back. Slowly the bright lights passing him became dimmer, and eventually they vanished almost completely. Neon lights turned into the bright full moon, the lamp posts turned into trees, and the tall buildings morphed into the starlit sky. Colder air whipped against his black jacket, and he started to wish he brought gloves. But the clean smell of nature made him appreciate leaving the tight streets of the city even more. Even though it had been a long time since he left home, it's been even longer since he's been at Nasuti's. Things started to become familiar, and pretty soon he found a familiar driveway.  
  
The roar of the motorcycle echoed through the quiet lakeside forest, disturbing the sleep of a few animals. Including Byakuen. His fluffy ears twitched slightly, and he groggily raised his big fluffy head. He blinked his eyes a few time as his pupils adjusted to the bright light of the front living room, and he groggily got up on all fours to walk over to the big window to see what was making all the noise.  
  
"What is it Byakuen?" asked Touma, taking a small sip of his coffee. "Is it the youja again?" he smiled.  
  
"If I see another youja solider I'll kill myself!" laughed Shuu. "Dammed youja." Ryo was over by the window checking outside as well, gently patting his hand on the huge tiger's head.  
  
"It's not the youja." Ryo smiled. "It's Shin!"  
  
"It's about time too!" shouted Shuu, jumping up from the couch and headed out into the hallway and towards the front door. Quickly, Touma, Ryo, Byakuen followed. Carefully, Shin parked his motorcycle and rested it on its kickstand. He then raised his left leg to try to climb off, but he stumbled right off and tumbled onto the ground. He could hear his friends laughing as they watched him on the porch, and he blushed slightly with embarrassment. Brushing himself off, he stood up and smiled at them and waved. He took off his helmet and shook his head slightly. Taking a deep breath, he looked around. He missed this place too, it held so many of his memories. But what he was really glad to see was three of the greatest friends anyone could have standing on the porch, along with a huge, faithful white tiger.  
  
He made his way over to the front steps, where his friends greeted him. He could have cried he was so happy to see them, and hearty hugs were not forgotten.  
  
"I missed you guys so much." he sighed. He had a lot to tell them. And there was a lot they had to tell him. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Wow." Ryo managed to breathe out. Shuu just stared at his large hands, which were grasping his beer tightly. Touma looked quite nervous, not knowing the best way to tell Shin's obviously aching heart his part of the news. She sighed, as he leaned back in his seat and pushed his hands deep into his pant pockets.  
  
"So now I'm back home. And I haven't even been able to do so much as look at another woman then to think about dating again." Shin looked over at the window, gazing out at still night sky.  
  
"And that's why your sister sounded so strange on the phone." Said Shuu, returning his gaze back to Shin. "All she said was, 'he's back in Shinjuku', and hung up." Shin nodded in response.  
  
"But I don't understand something." blurted out Ryo. They all arched their necks awkwardly towards where he was sitting. "Why couldn't she have come with you back to your apartment?"  
  
"We both knew there was no way of supporting each other with the kind of money I make working at the restaurant." Shin looked back over to the window, as if he was waiting for something to be there with him. Still grasping onto his lost hope. He closed his eyes for a brief second, and sighed again. "I can't even see my own niece."  
  
"Dammnit Shin. I hate to see you like this!" Shuu began to frown, and took his heavy palm off his drink and clenched it into a fist. "Why is it that every girl you meet, you end up breaking up? And then getting all depressed over it?" He took a quick gulp from his beer, and slammed the bottom of the bottle back on the table. "What is it with you? It's like you've lost your faith." Both Touma and Ryo raised their eyebrows and gave Shuu a nervous look. Shin slowly shifted his emotional eyes at Shuu, keeping his head pointed to the window, as if he feared that if he moved his body the hope within would never return. "You're like a lost child ever since we stopped fighting." A child. Shin winced as that word pierced through his spirit. Suddenly the hope didn't matter as he quickly turned his body around to face his friend.  
  
"You know why Shuu? It's been that way for me because everyone around me treats me like a child!" Touma swallowed and shifted in his chair, nervously checking his watch. "After the new yoroi appeared, I just felt different. I didn't feel complete." Shuu almost looked sorry for opening his mouth.  
  
"But what makes this one so special to you? It's not like you haven't been in love before." Said Ryo, leaning over and trying his best to comfort him.  
  
"Because." Shin slumped even further down into his chair. "In her eyes, I'm a man. She made me feel stronger, more confident. To her.. I feel as if I'm really worthy to carry the burden of being named a trooper." His powerful words sunk deeply into their hearts. Even Byakuen, who was lying down in the corner of the large dining room, raised his heavy and fluffy head to stare at Shin with deep thought. "Well." Said Shuu, smiling, and raising his beer in the air. "I'll drink to that. To the women in our lives that make us feel like." He took his hand and patted his deep chest. He breathed in deeply through his open mouth. "Men!" his deep voice echoed, and he finished with a deep gulp of his drink. Everyone smiled and laughed a bit. Shin sighed, and took his hands out his pockets, and rested them on the table. Touma still looked distressed. He quickly rubbed his slightly sweaty palms on his jeans and fixed his long blue bangs that hung over his eyes.  
  
"Shin." He glanced over, slightly smiling. The warm environment in the house and being among his friends naturally healed his emotional wounds. For a little bit anyway. "What did you say her name was again?"  
  
"Her name is Hiryuu. Hiryuu Kinomoto." Touma looked even more worried than before.  
  
"Oh." He swallowed, raising his eyebrows. "I suppose I better-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Shin quickly interrupted him. They looked at him with great interest. "Where the heck is Seiji?" He looked around as if Seiji would be hiding behind the curtains or behind a chair. Then, with accurate timing, the doorbell rang loudly.  
  
"That must be Seiji!" Shouted Nasuti from the kitchen. Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes as she ran over to the front door, not bothering to take off her apron. Everyone else laughed. They slowly got up, almost as slowly as Byakuen.  
  
"Seiji has his new girlfriend with him, doesn't he?" asked Ryo casually.  
  
"New girlfriend?" said Shin with curiosity. He smiled widely, wondering which type of longhaired bimbo he had latched onto his arm this time. Touma coughed.  
  
"Yeah he does."  
  
"I forgot her name!" Said Shuu, not forgetting to bring along his drink. He laughed. "Must be the beer!"  
  
As they made their way through the hallway, they could hear Nasty's giggles and Seiji's laughter. Ryo reached them first. Words glided through the air, as though Shin moved in slow motion. The sounds of their voices so familiar. Finally, after Shuu, he reached his destination. Seiji smiled at Shin, and broke his tight hug with Nasty, and resting his hand on his new partner in life. Ryo looked over at Shin was well, and Shuu stood there, watching. Time felt as if it had come to a sudden halt, as Shin stopped in his tracks, and his blue eyes met her familiar brown ones. The same brown eyes he had stared lovingly into, hovering over her naked body the night he learned that the soul of a trooper had no boundaries in this crazy universe. Seiji's new love stood still as well, as her pink lips curled out of her warm smile. Her hand gently gripped even tighter into Seiji's arm. "Hiryuu." Shin breathed out through his partially opened lips. Touma's eyes were wide, and he looked as pale as a ghost. Everyone grew quiet, too quiet. Everyone stopped smiling too. Seiji looked over at Hiryuu, and then back at Shin, and then back at Hiryuu. He looked so dominate and fierce as he towered over her in his black trench coat, his blonde hair curled perfectly over his right eye. Seiji tried to smile again.  
  
"You two. Know each other?" Neither Shin nor Hiryuu moved an inch. Touma hesitantly rested his hand on Shin's stiff shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I." He stopped himself from talking, and just shook his head in hatred of himself. Shin's felt as if his heart was stuck in his neck, so much so he thought everyone could see it beating under his skin. The awkward silence was killing them all. In that instant Shin knew he loved her more than anything he has ever seen, felt, touched, or tasted in his entire lifetime. And knowing Seiji. His love could be the death of himself. Closing his eyes, he thought of a prayer to the great matchmaker in the sky, asking the great god why. Why? Out of all the heavenly creatures born onto this earth, why was she the one? 


End file.
